Ein Versprechen
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: En el campo de batalla, los recuerdos abruman su mente. Él lucha por ella, y por la promesa que se hicieron hace tiempo. Sin embargo, la muerte lo reclama, y ahora es un vago recuerdo junto con una flor marchita - Mal Summary SIRxChibitalia AleIta


**Disclaimer: APH es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Lo demás es mío**

**Título: **Ein Versprechen

**Pairing: **SIRxChibitalia/AlemaniaxItalia Veneciano

**Advertencias: **Muy sentimental, creo. Bad!Francia y (creo) un Bad!Suecia. Basado en la guerra de los 30 años.

_Regalo de cumpleaños para Pully-chan. Porque ambas sabemos que el SIR es Alemania ¡Espero y te guste! Y a los demás, espero y también les guste, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**Ein Versprechen**

Miró el cielo, mientras que se apretujaba más en su gabardina, tratando de mantener el calor en su cuerpo.

La luna se encontraba en lo más alto de aquel oscuro manto, rodeada de millones de puntos luminosos. Sonrió, y por un momento dejó que su mente recordara aquellos días felices que ahora se le antojaban lejanos. Demasiado.

Miró ahora a su alrededor, observando el pequeño campamento que había armado con su ejército. Esperaban la señal de España para comenzar el ataque. Esa sería la batalla definitiva; la guerra acabaría y él lograría regresar a casa, sólo para verla una vez más. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, y sin poder evitarlo, tocó con delicadeza sus labios.

Aún sentía la calidez de los labios de la pequeña italiana, y en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las últimas palabras que se dijeron. Se volverían a ver, de eso no habría duda. Mientras tanto, él tendría que ser fuerte y resistir… o al menos aparentarlo.

¿A quién engañaba? Era sólo un niño. Tal vez actualmente uno de los imperios más fuertes de toda Europa, pero aún así seguía siendo un niño. Ya aparentaba tener unos trece años, pero aún así seguía débil por culpa de las rebeliones en su casa. Odiaba las guerras, odiaba matar. Lo único que lo mantenía con fuerzas era aquella pequeña italiana con vestido de sirvienta, a la cual había jurado proteger. Sabía que si perdía esta guerra, Italia sufriría, y él no quería que eso pasara.

Suspiró, y se permitió cerrar los ojos durante un momento. No había dormido en semanas, y su cuerpo le exigía descansar un poco. Se relajó cerca del fuego, para no congelarse, y justo cuando estaba quedándose dormido, ocurrió.

Pasó tan rápido que casi no le dio tiempo para reaccionar. El sonido de un cañonazo le hizo pegar un brinco y mirar a su alrededor. Era una emboscada. Francia y Suecia atacaban junto con sus soldados a todos los que estuviesen a su paso. Sintió como su corazón se detenía por un momento, y con movimientos torpes, buscó a tientas a su fiel espada…

* * *

— _No me gustan las guerras — murmuró Italia, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado, mirando junto a él el atardecer sobre aquella colina._

— _¿Por qué? — preguntó él sin poder contenerse. Lo hizo más por curiosidad que por sorpresa, él también odiaba las guerras._

— _Porque todos salen heridos. Porque a veces, los que antes eran amigos se pelean y se separan — susurró Italia, sin dejar de ver hacia el frente —. Cuando mi abuelo Roma regresaba de las batallas, siempre estaba triste y tenía una nueva cicatriz en su cuerpo. Y eso me ponía triste a mí…_

— _Pero… a veces las guerras son buenas — murmuró él, repitiendo las palabras que alguna vez le había dicho su jefe y su hermano mayor, Prusia._

— _No lo creo — la italiana lo miró fijamente, y él se sintió un poco cohibido —. Nunca sale nada bueno de una guerra… al final… alguien termina llorando…_

* * *

El sonido del metal le hizo perder por un momento la concentración.

Francia esgrimía su espada con fuerza, tratando de herirlo; mientras que él trataba de protegerse con la suya de una manera un tanto torpe. El francés era más fuerte, más alto y más veloz que él; si se descuidaba por un momento, sería su fin.

No se permitiría perder. No se permitiría salir herido. No se permitiría hacer llorar a Italia por su culpa.

Blandió su espada, y logró cortar un trozo de la ropa de su atacante. Francia soltó una maldición por lo bajo, para luego seguir atacando. El contacto de las espadas soltaba chispas y ensordecía sus oídos. Sentía que mientras más duraba la batalla, más rápido se iba cansando. Jadeaba por aire, su cuerpo se volvía más pesado, la sangre salía libremente por sus heridas…

* * *

— _¡Prométeme que te cuidarás y que no te enfermarás! — le gritó la italiana, después de haberse besado._

_Esa era su despedida…_

— _¡Lo haré! — le respondió él, sonriente._

— _¡Te estaré esperando con muchos dulces y pasta! ¡Así que regresa, por favor! — y su voz se fue perdiendo, a medida que él avanzaba junto a su ejército._

_Él miró hacia el frente una vez que la mansión se perdió a lo lejos. Mordió con fuerza uno de sus labios, tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No quería separarse de su lado. Quería estar junto a ella, deseaba estar junto a ella…_

_Pero esa era su despedida, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le asustaba que fuese una definitiva…_

* * *

La espada le atravesó el pecho, y su cabeza se golpeó con fuerza cuando su cuerpo no pudo sostenerse más de pie y cayó al suelo.

Todo se volvió negro, para después comenzar a recuperar nuevamente los colores. Escuchaba los gritos de guerra, las explosiones, los chillidos de dolor, el choque del metal… pero él no lograba entender bien que era lo que pasaba, su mente era un caos. Vio como alguien se inclinaba hacia él y pegaba sus labios a su oído.

Antes de perder la conciencia, unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

— Este es el fin… Sacro Imperio Romano…

_¿Quién es… él…?_

* * *

— _¡Sacro Imperio! ¡Se me ha ocurrido una gran idea! — soltó de repente Italia, mientras que corría hacia él en aquel campo de flores._

_Él se giró, un tanto curioso, mientras que la contemplaba llegar a su lado con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Sintió a su corazón latir lleno de amor, y se sonrojó intensamente una vez que ella le sujetó las manos con fuerza._

— _¡E-espera, Italia! ¿Q-qué pasa? — preguntó, nervioso. La italiana rió alegre._

— _¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea para que estemos juntos por siempre!_

_Él la miró confundido, mientras que ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza a un lado._

— _¿U-una idea? ¿Y cual es…?_

— _¡Vamos a casarnos!_

—… _¡¿Qué? — exclamó, una vez que sus oídos fueron capaces de procesar bien aquellas palabras._

— _¡Sí! Si nos casamos estaremos juntos para siempre, al igual que Austria-san y Hungría-san — respondió ella feliz._

_El niño sintió como su rostro se calentaba aún más, producto del potente sonrojo que tenían sus mejillas ahora. Desvió su mirada, mientras que tragaba saliva nervioso. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente._

— _D-de acuerdo…_

— _¡Sí~! — canturreó la italiana, contenta._

_Soltó las manos de él y se agachó para recoger un par de flores blancas que había allí. Tejió hábilmente los tallos de las dos, hasta lograr formar un par de anillos con estos. Se puso uno en uno de sus dedos, para luego ponerle el otro al pequeño rubio que temblaba como una gelatina por los nervios._

— _Con estos anillos, prometemos estar juntos por siempre, ¿de acuerdo? — susurró, con una sonrisa._

_Él no pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso._

— _De acuerdo._

* * *

Italia abrió el pequeño libro que se encontraba en lo más alto del estante.

Sacudió un poco de polvo que había en unas páginas, para luego hojear el libro con rapidez. Se detuvo cuando contempló un pequeño anillo hecho con una flor, la cual ya estaba seca y marchita. La sujetó con suma delicadeza, mientras que se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la biblioteca y dejaba el libro en su regazo.

El título de este era _"La Gran Guerra de los 30 Años"_.

Se mantuvo serio y en silencio durante un tiempo, hasta que sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir libremente por sus ojos. Sollozó en silencio, mientras que intentaba tranquilizarse en vano. El dolor oprimía con fuerza su corazón.

— Me lo prometiste… me dijiste que estaríamos juntos… — susurró, con la voz quebrada.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que pegase un brinco por el susto, para luego limpiarse rápidamente las lágrimas. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que de un momento a otro, le hicieron recordar aquellos días en los que era un niño y estaba junto a _él_…

— ¿Pasa algo, Italia? — la voz de Alemania le hizo regresar a la realidad.

Aquel dueño de esos ojos azules no era el Sacro Imperio Romano, por mucho que lo desease. Era él, Alemania. Aquella nación seria con problemas para expresarse del todo bien. Aquella nación que ahora ocupaba su corazón.

— ¡No, nada! — gritó alegre, mientras que se paraba de un salto y sonreía.

Alemania lo miró confundido. Notó que Italia sostenía algo entre sus dedos; y al ver que era una pequeña flor marchita, enarcó una ceja, curioso.

— ¿Dónde la conseguiste? — preguntó, señalando a la flor.

— ¿Uh? — murmuró Italia, confundido —. Siempre la he tenido, desde que era un niño, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Alemania no le respondió enseguida. Contempló con mirada ausente a la pequeña flor que estaba entre los dedos de Italia. Suspiró, para luego negar con la cabeza lentamente.

— No, nada — sonrió de manera torcida —. En fin, será mejor que te apures o la pasta se enfriará.

— ¡Pasta~! — canturreó Italia, quien ya había guardado la flor en su lugar. Sin tiempo que perder, corrió escaleras abajo en dirección al comedor, donde ya se encontraba servida la comida.

Sin embargo, Alemania no lo siguió en ese instante. Miró fijamente el libro en el que el italiano había guardado aquella marchita flor durante un rato, para luego volver a negar con la cabeza y cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca, sólo para seguir a Italia.

En su cabeza, un recuerdo borroso inundaba su mente. Era de cuando era niño, a pesar de que él no recordaba muy bien su infancia. Podía ver un enorme campo de flores a su alrededor. Flores que, de una manera un tanto curiosa, eran iguales a las de la flor que Italia tenía…

… además de que a lo lejos, podía ver claramente la silueta de una pequeña niña…

"_Siempre estaremos juntos…"_


End file.
